Two Humans
by thatsmybusiness43
Summary: Fionna has given up trying to find love and is ready to kill herself. It'll take one human to heal her heart. A human by the name of Finn. Rated T for brief violence, moderate swearing and attempted suicide. Now in progress for more potential chapters coming.


**Not a MarshallXFionna Bashing! Ok? Marshall's cool, so is Marceline. They're both better than Yuki and Kaname in Vampire Knight. Although I would like to think that Yuki and Marceline are the same person. Same goes for Kaname and Marshall-Lee. Read the upcoming 'Vampire Knight: Age of extinction'. It's a bashing of Princess Bubblegum. And an obvious FinnXFionna story. Possibly one of the only Adventure Time couples I support. It's done up like an anime. So the two human teens sound older. Sorry if Fionna sounds weak in this. It felt like the perfect scenario for my interpretation of the two humans meeting. Hope you like it. A bit of profanity and attempted suicide included.**

_Fionna's POV _

"NO!"I screamed. Marshall Lee wants to be in a relationship with me. I did too, until now...

"Fionna, you must be a vampire to be with me." Marshall-Lee tells me. In basics a human can't be with a vampire as a normal couple. The human must become a vampire.

"I DON'T!" I choked. "I'm the only human left on this planet; you just want me so I could be your queen."

"Now come on would I do that, to the person I love?" Marshall tries lying. I know full well that he wants a queen. Somehow other vampires were rejecting him.

"You lie!" I said choking on tears. "I've been rejected by Flame Prince and Gumball. I thought I would find the perfect match with you. But I almost made the worst mistake of my life."

"You're smart... for a human." Marshall then fired back. "I do want a queen... Do you want to be royalty Fionna?"

"I SAID NO!" I screamed in tears. "I do not want to be a vampire. What part of that do you not understand?!"

"The 'do not'." Marshall cracked "I guess I'll force you to become a vampire. To become my queen" He then aimed to bite my neck; I took out my sword and slashed him in the arm. "ARGH!" He was bleeding, injured. He deserves it. After all this time, I thought it was a good option to be with him. How wrong I was. I'm crying, not because I hurt him. It's because he just violated my trust with him all over the fact he wants to get rid of me as a human.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! NO ONE WILL!" I cried. "YOU'RE A HEARTLESS, SELFISH MONSTER OF AN ASSHOLE! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I JUST WANT TO DIE!" He's finally done it. I want to kill myself; no one else has made me feel like this before. But Marshall-Lee did it. I would never find true love; I went through a lot in my life. But this is the thing that kills me: A scared and broken heart. I run out of his home in tears of sadness and angst. No-one will ever love me. Fionna the Human. I'm taking my sword with me to some other place where no one will find me. I need peace, not suffering.

I swear I heard Marshall say "Why must I be like this?" as I run out heartbroken. It's too late. I don't care.

Cake said "Fionna?" but I didn't hear it. It will all be over soon...

_Finn's POV_

I've just helped Princess Bubblegum regain her leadership after old Lemongrab tried to overthrow her with help from the Ice King. I'm actually starting to like Ice king. He's funny and a nice guy. However, he's a bit lonely... I feel sorry for him.

"A hug for your favourite saviour/hero?" I ask PB. I felt I did a pretty good job in pwning those two. Heck all I want was a tangible thanks in the form of a hug.

"Silly boy." PB responded as she went into her throne room. "You're not getting one. I thought you've moved on from that." Great... that's twice she's shut me down. It wasn't even a romantic gesture! She'll only grow jealous when I find another girlfriend. She may have good reasons for getting rid of them. But it's the 'getting rid of them' part that I have a problem with. The first was private. But everyone knew the second time.

"Ooooooooooh. Is he going to cry?" "What's he going to do?" "Get dropped." Are a few comments I hear from the crowd. And they're right to ask that. What am I going to do? I stand there looking down in deep thought. Then I turn angry and decide to follow her.

"Hey!" I yell as I slam the door open.

"Is there a problem Finn?" PB asked. She's my problem.

"That's twice you've denied me." I answer back "All I wanted was one hug."

"Are you still in love with me?" PB tried crushing me "I'm not interested."

"NO! And you are!" I reply angry "I wanted a physical thanks. Plus perhaps to not get treated like a little boy."

"I don't Finn." PB giggled "You're cute when you're angry."

"Yeah, I bet you find this whole thing a big laugh." I cock back. "You just use me as your saviour then dump me after that."

PB looks hurt. "Why would you say that?" she asks.

"Because it's true." I reply "You tried killing Flame princess. And obviously I wasn't happy about it."

"I was trying to save the world." PB fires back "She would explode if she fell in love. She would destroy the planet."

"At least that was actual love!" I yell "I don't care what your reasons are. You didn't need to try friggin' killing her! If you shown me or FP those equations, maybe we could've worked something out. Nope. Lock 'em up, kill 'em, etc."

PB was starting to cry. "FINN! Stop please!" she screamed. "You're mean!" I don't care. I'm going to keep going.

"Stop what?! Telling the truth?!" I angrily inquire. "Oh Please! You always treat me as your local superhero. Always saving the day and everyone likes you. Now I have no reason to save your kingdom if you're just going to treat me like crap."

"WHY FINN, WHY?" PB chokes.

"I'm through saving your kingdom, and most importantly... You." I quietly yell. "This is the last time I'm going to get screwed over by a sorry excuse for a princess like you! You're mean, not me." I then walk out pushing both doors open.

As I go down the stairs PB tries one last time to convince me "FINN I-!" she yells at me.

I look at her and respond "Hope you enjoy your next marriage with Ice King, bitch!" pulling up my middle finger at the same time shutting PB down. I took no notice of the citizen's reactions. She then fell to the ground and burst into tears. I couldn't care less. She deserved that onslaught I gave her. And about time someone called her a bitch.

Jake tried to talk to me "Fin-?"

I shut him down saying "Leave me alone, now's not a good time." I then walk out of the kingdom. Why must I always be screwed over?

_Fionna's POV_

I found a cloak and cover myself. What else would you do with it? I don't want anyone to know who I was, or the fact I'm going to kill myself. Aaa's greatest hero. The last human in existence. Fionna the human: Would die of a terrified and broken heart. It was too much for me. Everyone was all over me at one point, but now no one wants me as their love. They just abandoned me. Now I'm just running away from that monster, I'm scared of him. And I fall over. It hurts but I don't feel anything, I'm too much in emotional pain to feel any physical pain. I get up and keep running, it's a continuous pattern. It doesn't matter; soon it'll be worth it.

AH HA! There's someone who I'll ask to give me directions to a cave or something. "Excuse me, where can I go where I can't be found?" I ask.

"That cave over there." The direction person replies. I thank him for them. It was an old abandoned cave that no one had been in for years. Probably before I was born. This would be the place where I would reflect on my life, and figure out how to bring it to an end. I'm not usually like this, but this time I was. No one would find me here... would they?

_Finn's POV_

Well that was good... I just put old Bonnie in her place. She was perhaps the meanest person I ever met, why did I have a crush and fall in love with her in the first place? It took me 4-5 years to ask myself that question. The first time I said it's over was the end of romantic relations. Now the friendly/protector relations were over. That whole dump could rot for all I care. As for Bonnie. I shouldn't say what I think. I sit near a tree as the sun was setting on another day and I think to myself 'What would my gender-swap do in a situation like this?' then as I was thinking... I hear this crying, this heartbroken, scared crying coming from a cave nearby. It was female.

I say to myself "Who's in there?" and go in to investigate with my bag and sword in case it was a trap. In there I find a person sitting there in a red cloak sitting sideways from me. 'It must've come from her.' I think to myself. She wasn't wearing any leg garments. Bare-legged and bare-foot. She had a sword. An eerily familiar looking sword. It seemed to be made of crystal. I couldn't pick who had one like that... no matter how hard I tried to remember...

_Fionna's POV_

I've put it off long enough. It was time for it to end. My life isn't worth living anymore. But someone did find me. Just as I'm saying my final words.

"What's wrong?" he asks me as he lowers to me. It was male. Why should I listen to him? He's just going to abandon me. Like the rest of them.

I tell him exactly what I think. "Why should I tell you?" I ask in disgust.

He then responded "you had a tough time too?" he's clever. To have a guy trying to make me feel better in this moment, is the last thing I need.

"Go away." I tell him. He doesn't listen.

"Don't do that, please." He responds "The thing I hate seeing is someone crying. Unless they deserve to. In a good way, you don't" He sounds heart-felt with every word he says. But I'm still in denial... was he actually trying to help me, and succeeding or not? I look up through my cloak and I see a male human. One who looks like a male version of me...?

_Finn's POV_

"No one loves me." She cries. "I bet you're here to make feel even worse."

I couldn't believe what I heard. And I thought I had it tough. I respond "Don't think that." She had it pretty bad. "Just tell me please, No-one will ever know. Unless you're cool with it."

"I've been rejected numerous times." She tells me. "The last boyfriend I had tri-" she stopped and was in tears "tried to-..." she can't say it without stopping. Until she did and was by now sobbing "Tried to turn me into a vampire." When I hear that I felt like getting that vampire and killing him. Wait. A male vampire? Was the girl I'm with my...?

I didn't get a chance to ask as she fell with her hands on her face in tears. And she was bleeding slightly. The last time someone cried, I couldn't care less. But this time, I almost wanted to cry too... what a difference a person could make..."Don't cry. It's fine." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Just let me kill myself." she responds choking on tears. Now that, I despised to hear.

"Don't talk like that!" I yelled at a moderate volume "As soon as you do that, you'll never find happiness." This girl's tough to budge. She really had it rough. "I'm here, you're safe. Take off your cloak please."

After what seemed like hours she asked "What's your name?" It's obvious she wants to know my name first, before she reveals herself to me.

I respond "Finn."

Then out of nowhere she starts slowly taking her cloak off or at least the hood of it. And when I saw her face I couldn't believe my eyes. Oh... that's an understatement. She had long blonde hair, just like I had, only more feminine if you know what I mean. Blue eyes like what I have only Girlish. Her face was tear-stained and blood-stained slightly. She must've hurt herself coming here. Add to that she wore a feminine version of my shirt and a blue coloured skirt, the same colour as my shorts. They were both slightly ripped. She had white stockings, and black, (hate to say this) Girlish shoes. She wasn't wearing them. She had a white bunny hat. So do I, except, it's a bear hood on a hooded jumper. We both weren't wearing them. She looked absolutely beautiful. She... was human.

She then introduces herself. "I'm Fionna." What the heck? It was surprising enough to find a female human. However she was Fionna, my gender-swap. My female version in Ice King's story and her world, is real?

_Fionna's POV_

When I looked up at 'Finn' he looks hypnotised.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I ask him. He then snaps out of his trance.

"Sorry. I just couldn't believe you're real." He responds. "I hear cracked up stories of you."

"Same here." I answer back. I suppose it was weird seeing a human who looks like you, just that they're the opposite gender to you. He had short blonde hair. Blue... boyish eyes. A short sleeved white hooded jumper with a blue t-shirt. And White socks and black shoes. Ice Queen always went on her story about my gender-swap and his adventures. But he was actually real. Yet we're on two different planets. How could we meet? "How did you find me?"

"I heard you crying outside." He replies. "Please don't commit suicide." But the entrance was in front of him not behind hi-... wait... does this cave, abridge our two worlds? I saw an entrance in front of me. It does. Then I burst into tears again...

_Finn's POV_

All of a sudden Fionna bursts into a flood of tears crying "I'm sorry!" over and over again. "Why did I even think about killing myself?!"

"I could tell you were heart-broken" I answer. "You've been screwed over pretty hard by the prince's in your world. And let's face it so did I."

"Wha-?" Fionna says choking on tears.

"Rejected, dumped you name it. I've copped it hard myself." I tell her as I catch a tear that slipped from her left eye. "But almost being forced to become something against your own will? Now that I didn't have to deal with. Not even my vampire friend Marceline would do that." It was obvious Fionna had been tricked... who did it? That was the question.

_Fionna's POV_

"My ex-boyfriend's name was Marshall-Lee." I then tell Finn. "He's a vampire."

"One word of advice..." Finn laughed "Never fall in love with a vampire." Meanwhile I'd just learnt that the hard way. I smiled for about 2 seconds

"Thank you." That was the only thing I could say to thank him. "What's your age?"

"I was born on the 4th January. I'm 16." He responds.

I respond. "6th of January's my birthday. I'm 16 too." We're both the same age but Finn was older than me slightly.

"Listen... I've just gone loose and I'm tired of being screwed over by princesses. Meanwhile you obviously need a new start and you feel the same about your world's princes." He notes as he stands up. "So I ask you one question. Do you want to come with me... to my world?" He asks. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I felt all-consuming gratitude hearing that. Normally I would be creeped out. But he wants someone to be with him. No hidden tricks or agendas. Just a normal romantic relationship. He looked and sounded sincere. I was overwhelmed.

_Finn's POV_

As I offered Fionna a relationship and a new life on my world she came out of her cloak and stood up and hugged me. She was about up to my shoulder height. She was crying with joy. Saying to me "Thank you Finn." I managed to redeem myself after the farce of the morning. I managed to save a life... Finally... she was it. She was the one for me. My true love... was my female counterpart.

"Let's gather your stuff and go to my house." I said to her. She just smiled back. The sun had 85% set so there was still light. We got all her things and I carried her Bridal style out into my world. (Gets thrashed a lot doesn't it?)I was carrying both our green bags. Right to the fort. Eventually we got there. And it was dark.

"Hm. No Jake." I say more to myself than Fionna.

"Cake will find me." Fionna responded. "I suppose 'Jake' is your male dog."

"Yeah." I respond "'Cake' must be your female cat." She nods. I went up into the tree-house first. Only because I didn't want to be rude and look up Fionna's skirt. "You must be hungry." I ask her. We only had some fruit. I'll check the time ooh crap! Its 10:00 pm. "I'm off to bed." I say to Fionna as I enter my area and take my shirt off. Fionna looked at me funny. "You can sleep with me if you want." That made her smile and laugh. She too takes her shirt off, but leaves her skirt on. She was wearing a blue bra and did have underwear on. We both go into my bed. I just got a double the other day

"Thank you Finn." She says to me as we both snuggle up together.

"Thank you Fionna." I reply. I was tempted to give up the hero business and become a neutral roamer. Perhaps turning evil. She brought me back to reality and helped me redeem myself. I'm glad I found another human and saved her from killing herself. Although I didn't predict I'd meet Fionna. I always thought it was a crazy Ice King idea. In a way it was. But much like me I don't think he knew either. At the end of the day we both helped each other solve our problems. And that's refreshing. I couldn't be happier. It's going to be a fantastic ride.

**Done! Expect more one-shots soon. Also stay tuned for "Of Hosts and Hedgehogs 2" and "Vampire Knight: Age of extinction" the latter will replace Yuki with Marceline. I won't disclose any more information here. Review Please! And PM me if you like. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
